Pixiedust
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: " You wont forget me will you?" Wendy asked peter standing in front of the window, her heart began to beat pretty fast for she knew that she wont see him again despite his unimpiled intentions. " Forget you...never" he grinned
1. Chapter 1

_" You wont forget me will you?" Wendy asked peter standing in front of the window, her heart began to beat pretty fast for she knew that she wont see him again despite his unimpiled intentions. _

_Peter's eyes began to lower and sparkle once again, even though his heart was filled with grief for knowing he will have to leave his Wendy. " Forget you...never" he grinned shortly before flying closer to the window and leaving a chaste kiss on Wendy's cheek. " I could never forget a girl like you..." She blushed slightly and watched him fly off into the distance. _

At age 23, Wendy Darling wasnt a little girl anymore. The once 13 year old girl who dreamed of pirates, mermaids and swordfighting was sitting in her home thinking of the one who she wished she could have a relationship with. It broke her heart to know that Peter would never grow up. There were so many things that she wished they could have experienced. Love, Marriage, First sexual encounters. Though the sexual part, she didnt think about until now. Grinning, she sat up in her chair and sighed, it seemed like ages since she last visited neverland and learned to fly. Michael and John were all grown up now and had a life of their own. Sometimes she found herself to tell them stories every now and again.

But they abandoned their dreams of swordfighting and pirates, they had lost their idea of faith, trust and pixiedust. They often scolded Wendy for still being so childlike. She sighed again and walked over to the window, The years have changed her features so much but inside she was every bit of a child than ever. Oh how she missed the boy who used to make her heart swoon with the cockiness of his confidence. Wendy found herself laughing again and wondered why she was so bubbly all of a sudden. Peter had come into her mind all over again and it was as if she was 13 years old again. Another memory of their time together flashed in her mind.

_" Peter, when i have to return home you'll give me a sign that you still remember me right?'' she asked sitting on a cloud alongside Peter who was looking at her with interest. A blush played on her porcelain cheeks and she looked away unable to contain her emotions. Smiling, peter had grabbed her hand and spun her in the air holding her waist tightly so she wouldnt fall. Despite the fact that she was still able to fly and hadnt thought of any unhappy thoughts. _

_" You'll know when im near..." He whispered in her ear sending waves of electricity down her spine. _

A wave of regret began to burden her mind, maybe she should have stayed in neverland that way she could have been with peter. But that is a pretend in itself. Sighing she continued to look out the window until the clock striked 12 midnight and she knew she had to get ready for work the next day.

Climbing into bed, for once she had smile on her face. Maybe tomorrow wont be as bad as she thought.

At 8 am Wendy crawled out of bed, she had overslept thinking about Peter again. Damn that boy for invading her thoughts. What does it matter now, Hes just a figment of her imagination. Though in reality she knew better, she knew it when she was 13 and she knows it now. She was still in love with the boy who used to invade her deepest thoughts and awakened hidden desires.

She grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom to get ready to leave, she had a feeling deep down in her bones. Something good was going to happen today. After dealing with the hassles of the busy streets, Wendy finally arrived to her destination. Running up the stairs, she silently prayed to god hoping that she wasnt late. She was almost in the clear when she heard her boss say " Ms. Darling...You're Late!"

A blush played on her face out of embarrassment and she nervously sat down in her seat with 10 pairs of eyes staring at her shaking their heads. She knew there was no excuse for the dragonman, it was a nickname she gave the impossible and stern man. Who looked like he could use a good woman in his life. " Now that Wendy has so graciously presented us with her presence...perhaps she wouldnt mind showing our new employee around the office..."

Wendy was about to protest when blue eyes met another pair of sparkling blue, blood began to rush furiously to her face and her heart was beating so loud that she couldnt hear what dragonman was saying. The handsome blond stared into her eyes and looked away trying to hide the blush that was so obvious on his.

" Ah here he is now...Mr. Longbottom you can sit next to Ms. Wendy..." Dragonman repiled with a stern look on his face. Peter smiled and sat next to her still staring into her eyes. Wendy blushed again and looked away it couldnt be...could it?


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, Wendy was in the copying room making copies for the meeting later in the day when she felt someone standing behind her. She sucked in a big glup of air and released it slowly. " Excuse me...have we met before?" Peter whispered in her ear sending waves of electricity down her spine. Wendy was afraid to turn around to look into the man's face, but something made her look anyway; and she was trapped in his gaze.

" I-I dont think we have..." she whispered suprized that she was able to speak. Peter grinned and grabbed her hand spinning her around. Her face turned crimson and her heart began to palpatate in her chest. " Wendy...I know its you, you dont have to play stupid with me..." he whispered in her ear again holding her from behind. Her eyes widened and she knew instantly that this wasnt a dream...it was Peter.

" P-p-peter...how?...when?..." she stuttered wondering how this was even possible? where's Tink and what happened to Neverland. The handsome blond chuckled and whispered in her ear again " i'll explain later...are you up for a late night talk?'' Wendy wondered if it was possible to have a heartattack just from someone whispering to you. Apparantly that wasnt possible, but it felt like it did. '' Sure...if you want we can go to my place after work.." Peter leaned even closer to her inhaling her scent. Jasmine, he concluded was what she was wearing. "...U-unless you had another plan.." she finished.

Peter moved away from her and smiled " Your place it is...'' and he went about his business leaving a lovestruck Wendy behind. Later that night, Wendy was still at work finishing up when she felt a hand brush across her shoulder. She blushed instantly knowing who it was. " Peter come on I have to finish.." she smiled turning around her eyes meeting blue. He sat in her chair looking at her with curiousity. "Were you always this hardworking?" Peter asked still looking at her, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Wendy forced the blush down that colored her face, while she continued to put the papers away. " Yes I was...even in Neverland..you know taking care of the lost boys and you.." she said walking towards her coatrack, grabbing her coat and other things. Peter walked towards her and pinned her against the door watching her face redden. He continued to watch her expression and he began to lean closer to her lips. " Wendy...about Neverland...that was a long time ago.."

Wendy blushed and leaned closer to him their lips almost touching before she spoke " Peter...it wasnt that long ago..'' she whispered smiling before tapping his shoulder to get him to move so they could leave. Peter moved away from her with kindness and they both left to go home. A few hours passed until they reached Wendy's apartment. Peter looked utterly surprized her apartment building wasnt to shabby. Although he wondered how Wendy seemed to put up with the beggars across the street asking for change.

Finally making it to her floor, Wendy's heart seemed to be on overdrive, it began to worry her that Peter hadnt suggested he fly them to her window. The overly confident 12 year old that she used to know seemed to be buried behind a mysterious and charming man. In fact, it was beginning to unnerve her quite a bit. While she fumbled for her keys in her purse, Peter watched her curiously. Wendy was a interesting person to say the least. He almost chuckled when she mumbled in annoyance while searching for her keys. She looked very much like her 12 year old self only so very much mature, He noted while eyeing her now womanly features.

" Got it...finally!" she exclaimed snatching Peter out of his reverie. He smiled at her and she opened the door with him followind behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 sorry for the long wait

cable and internet issues

anyways on to the story

Disclaimer: I dont own Peter Pan

Once inside, Wendy put away everything that she needed to put away, while Peter just sat by her windowsill looking up at the stars remembering times of when he used to feel so childlike. When he was young flying around not a care in the world with his fairy Tink. Those were the days. But now he valued something more important, something that he knew that if he stayed in Neverland he would never get.

Wendy's heart began to race as she put her purse in her room. She couldnt believe that the boy she used to have a major crush on, is now a man who she still has a crush on and is maybe more intensifited now. Especially since they clearly had some unfinished business to attend to. She began to pace back forth from her window to her door wondering if she should go back out there. God, this man was really making it difficult to function on anything, she concluded.

_" OH MY GOD...hes in my house...hes at my job...hes so handsome. Oh come on Wendy stop acting like a little girl...GET A GRIP!" _She thought in her mind humorlessly. She was officially mad. But she was definitely gonna take a shower and change into her jammies before she went back out there to find out how all of this happened.

Looking in the mirror, she suddenly became self-concious of how big her ears were and her NOSE...when had her nose become so enormous? Wendy washed the day's grime off of her face and sighed theres nothing much she could do to change genetics.

But her heart still raced in her chest and her stomach began to churn in anticipation. Once she gathered her courage, she dressed in her sweatpants that hugged her a bit too tight and her tank top. She didnt really care since its still Peter but she was still nervous as hell.

Peter still sat by the windowsill wondering what in the world was taking Wendy so long to come out of her room? were women always like this? He chuckled to himself and continued to wait for her. Besides it gave him time to sort out his emotions.

His heart was racing, his mouth dry, hands clammy. What in the world was going on with him? Sure hes liked other girls before but this time it feels completely different. This time it feels like he's flying an almost weightless feeling. He smiled and took in a deep breath.

Wendy opened her door slightly and peeked around the corner like a child not wanting to get caught sneaking out of her room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Peter looking out the window apparantly daydreaming about something.

She smiled and gathered her courage and walked out into the living room. Peter glanced at Wendy and blushed and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and a tightening of a certain area. He couldnt really figure out what was going on, but all he could focus on was Wendy's rather form fitting sweatpants and that tight tank top showing off her ahem assets.

" Hello Peter..." she spoke in that familar tone he knew so well. Peter watched her walk over to the couch before speaking. " Hello Wendy.." he said moving to the couch trying to slow the harsh beating of his heart that seemed to drown out his ability to hear. His eyes rolled over her frame admiring the way its not too big nor is it too small, it just perfect.

_" Perfect for me" _

Wendy's ability to breathe seemed to stop working because when Peter had finally sat down next to her, she let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. Did the man have to watch her so intense like with those captivating cerulean eyes? She blushed and looked at the wall that seemed much more interesting.

Peter continued to look at her his face flushing at the same time. They stayed silent for awhile not talking, quietly enjoying each others company. That is until Wendy spoke up, she still wanted an explaination for Peter being here and grown up. Did he still have his ability to fly? what about Tink? " Peter, I have to ask How are you even here?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Peter smiled and walked over to the window for he knew he would have to reveal how he honestly felt about her. The fact itself caused his throat to close up a bit, but he urged himself on anyway. " Well when you left, I realized there was something more important than having eternal youth. The very thought of you with some other man burned me up. In fact it burned me up in such a way that I was given a choice..." he said now looking at the sky in amazment.

Wendy walked over to him and stood on the other side of the window facing him. " What was that?''

Peter looked at her then and smiled " Thats something I still havent figured out yet Wen, But when I do figure it out you'll be the first to know. But the elders said that I could still be able to fly and all that if i kept my inner child alive. The only price that I have to pay is never seeing Neverland again . That means that Tink and all the other fairies , magical creatures, everything will never see me again."he said with a sad smile on his face, but he knew of the consequence that he had to deal with for the choice he made. Thats what a man had to do when faced with the thing he loves and the thing that he cant live without.

Wendy looked at him in shock, what could have been so important that he would give up his youth, Tink, and Neverland for? She smiled and gave him a hug, she knew how much this must be hurting him. " So how did Tink handle all of this?'' she asked.

Peter smiled at Wendy in that cocky way that always seemed to make Wendy's inside melt into jelly. Peter opened his jacket pocket and there she was sleeping peacefully, glowing as beautiful as always. " Peter...you didnt?'' she laughed lightly.

The sound caused Peter to blush " She wasnt letting me go without a fight, so she decided to come to to real world with me." Wendy smiled amazed at how childlike Peter really was. He may be older on the outside, but on the inside he was still that boy that she fell in love with so many years ago.

**So, this chapter may be short...but when have I ever written any long chapters anyway lol **

**Review Please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'm sure it all felt like a millenia to you. But here's the fourth chapter of Pixiedust. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

Peter smiled at Wendy with admiration in his heart. He knew that someday he would reveal to her why he left Neverland. But right now all he wanted was to know how her life had been since he left. '' So Wendy.." He began looking at how her face lightened up upon hearing him call her name. Wendy smiled and looked at him. Her heart sped up and she had some trouble breathing. It still amazed her that Peter was standing right in front of her very eyes. Maturity fit him well.

" Yes Peter?'' She answered walking back towards the couch with him following her. He probably wouldn't have mentioned but he caught a glimpse of her backside. Peter had to admit. Wendy's backside was amazing. Not that he would ever tell her that. He was too polite and they havent seen each other in a while.

" How's everything been since I left?'' He asked looking into her eyes with an intense stare.

Wendy's face was redder than a tomato, but she answered the question anyway. " Not much, as you can see I've moved out. Michael and John are off on their own and doing what they want to do. Mum and Dad are still at the house. Life hasn't changed that much.'' It went silent after that.

If Peter didn't know any better there was a lot of animosity towards her family that seemed to have really hurt her. He kinda felt sad knowing that there was some hidden pain that someone else caused her. Pain that he wanted to make up for. If only he could muster up the courage to say how he really felt. Not knowing the right words to say was new for him. Peter always had the words to say. That was part of the mystery of his being. Now being an adult just made everything complicated.

Wendy quickly got up and went to go make some tea. Talking about her family just made her upset. They really didn't understand her at all. Her father insisted that she was delusional to still harbor feelings for some made up character he thought she made up. Her mother as sweet of a woman that she is, figured something must have been wrong with Wendy that she wasnt married yet. Don't get her started on her brothers. Life just became so complicated. One thing she missed was being in Neverland and not really worrying about much. But she knew that one day she would eventually grow up. Being an adult wasn't so bad.

Grabbing the tea bags out of her cabinet she stuck them into two mugs. She didn't have to guess that Peter would want some. She just knew him better than anyone she'd ever met in her life. Figureing that the water would take some time to boil, Wendy quickly walked back over to where peter was sitting. The man looked lovely in low light. In fact he looked more than lovely. He was just captivating.

Peter watched as Wendy walked back towards him and found himself staring at her again. The woman was just beautiful. He couldn't deny the feelings he was harboring in his chest. Wendy made his heart race and his palms clammy. She also made other areas come alive in ways he never thought possible. He blushed upon thinking some dirty images. Ones that kinda of shocked him. He figured that it was his hormones. Being older definitely made things more complicated.

Wendy finally sat down and smiled at Peter. He smiled back sliding much closer to her. Noting that her jasmine scent seemed to intoxicate him. " Wendy, I'm sorry if i made you upset talking about your family. '' He spoke in a low tone watching as she shivered from his voice. He loved seeing her face blush just from his voice. Knowing that he affected her in that way made him feel powerful. But in a statisfactory kind of way.

Wendy smiled and reassured him. " No its alright, you didnt make me upset. My family are the ones that do it." Peter smirked and continued to hold her cerulean eyes with his. He watched as her face turned crimson. Gently, Peter rubbed the side of her face with the pads of his fingers and asked softly in monotone " So what do I do for you?''

Wendy's eyes widened and her heart began to race in her chest. Where would she even begin? Could she tell the man that she loved him? That him being here with her was one of the biggest accomplishements of her life? A million questions ran through her mind.

So she did the one thing that all women do, play " stupid"

" What do you mean?'' she asked still looking into his eyes noting that he had a hint of curiousity in them. Peter was genuinely concerned about she felt about him. That gave her some courage to admit the truth.

Peter laughed a laugh that sent chills down her spine. " Oh come on Wendy, you know exactly what i am asking you..'' He spoke watching as she tried to collect her thoughts. He continued to hold her gaze and waited for her to retort. Wendy continued to blush and smiled. " Well when you put it that way Peter, then yes I do know what you are asking me. The truth is Peter what I have to say, it may be a bit much for you right now. But what I can say is that there is no other man that I would want other than you"

Peter smiled and kissed her cheek watching as she swooned. " Good, thats all I wanted to know. " he whispered in her ear before sitting back down next to her.

**Review Please**


End file.
